Problem: Solve for $t$ : $3 = t - 11$
Solution: Add $11$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{3 {+ 11}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ 3 &=& t - 11 \\ \\ {+11} && {+11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 3 {+ 11} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 14$